


Eric x Gerald

by Jackiemetcalfe1952



Category: An Inspector Calls - Priestley
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Brothels, Epic twist in chapter 4, GCSE’s suck, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I wrote this at a bus stop, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, does it count as public if it’s in front of someone’s family, its all a joke, not really a desk it’s a dining table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiemetcalfe1952/pseuds/Jackiemetcalfe1952
Summary: Eric knew Gerald was a dickhead before he had even laid eyes on him, but as he gets to know his sister’s mysterious fiancée full of secrets and surprises, he soon learns that he wants Gerald just as much as Sheila does and for all the same reasons.
Relationships: Eric Birling/Gerald Croft
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. One squiffy boi

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know how many people are familiar with this book, I mostly wrote it for people who are studying it for GCSEs to ruin it for them even more than their English teachers have already ruined it but since it’s pretty old I’m sure there’s someone out there who will enjoy(?) this horseshit

Sheila paced up and down the length of the drawing room, wringing her hands together nervously. Today was the day her fiancée Gerald Croft would be coming over for dinner for the first time. She had no reason to be nervous, her family had already met him, giving in straight away to his charms and charisma. All but one. 

Eric had never been formally introduced to Gerald, he had only heard tales from his sister about her perfect fiancée who had swept her off her dainty, prestigious feet and rode away into the sunset with her. By the sound of it, Eric thought he was a dickhead right from the moment his name left her lips. He knew Gerald was using her for business purposes; that was the way things went around here. 

"Sheila pull yourself together woman!" Mr Birling retorted, "I don't know what all this fuss is about."

Sheila looked at him with large, innocent doe eyes, "Oh daddy, I just hope everything goes alright." 

Eric sat slumped in a leather arm chair in the corner, swirling a glass of whiskey around absent-mindedly while staring at the patterns in the floorboards. He always hated the way she played the precious daddy's girl act. He was the only one to see straight through it. Bitch. 

Pulling him out of his daze, Eric's eyes darted  
up as the sound of the doorbell echoed and panned around the room. He was here.

Sheila scurried out of the room like a squirrel trying to avoid being hit by a car, shortly followed by Mr and Mrs Birling with Eric trailing behind. As soon as Eric laid eyes upon Gerald Croft is wave of realisation washed over him; he finally understood why his sister was so eager to marry him. 

"Ah, you must be Sheila's brother, I've heard a lot about you. My name is Gerald, Gerald Croft." the tall, handsome figure stepped through the crowd of family to outstretch his hand and greet Eric.

Eric stared at the hand before him before accepting and shaking it. His hand looked smaller, some may say inferior, compared to that of Gerald's superior grip. 

"Stop mithering the man Eric! Come through with me Gerald, I'm sure there's many things we need to discuss." Mr Birling clamped his hand around Gerald's toned bicep, guiding him into the drawing room. Looking over his shoulder, he flashed Eric a cheeky wink before disappearing into the room, leaving him standing alone in the hallway with a mildly confused expression.

Back in the drawing room, Mr Birling rambled on to Gerald about how the Germans didn't want a war and everyone who said otherwise was delusional. Sheila had perched herself on the edge of the chair Gerald was sat on, trying to but into the one way conversation with some attempt of staying relevant, giggling at whatever her lover had to say.

It wasn't long before Eric reentered the room with another glass of whiskey, slightly tipsy from the previous glasses he had consumed. This caught Gerald's attention, who was no longer listening to the head of the Birling family. His eyes locked onto Eric's, staring him down like a wild animal. There was something so powerful, so domineering, so sultry about Gerald's gaze that made Eric fidget and squirm slightly in his chair, unable to take his eyes away from the man observing him from across the room. 

"Oh that does remind me! I must show you my vintage collection of port, let me go get my finest bottle." and with that Mr Birling drifted, or rather plodded, out of the room, leaving a somewhat awkward atmosphere as the main contributor to the conversation had left.

"Do you know how long dinner will be darling?" Gerald asked, breaking the silence.

"It won't be ready for a while." said Sheila, twirling a strand of hair around her slender finger.

"Maybe Eric and I could go for a walk, get to know each other better since we're soon to be family." he replied, a small smirk tugging on the corner of his lips as he glanced over at Eric.

Eric looked up at Gerald as sauntered over to where he was sat, "Shall we?" Who was Eric to refuse? He rose from the chair slowly, not breaking eye contact. Sheila shot him a side glance, evidently upset that the attention wasn't on her. "That's what I like to see." Gerald smirked and gestures for him to follow him out the door. 

There was something... off about him. What were his motives? What was with all the winking? Who knows.


	2. Lads lads lads

Gerald lead the way to a not so well club, with Eric following obediently at his heels like a lost puppy. "Where are we going? I've been told this area of town isn't safe." Eric asked inquisitively.

Gerald laughed softly, "You really don't know anything do you?" he looked back over his shoulder and gazed at Eric's lips, "I'm taking you to Jezebel's. You won't have heard of it, I'm sure." 

Eric stared back at Gerald. As much as he'd like to argue that he wasn't as naive and innocent as everyone made him out to be, a dispute wouldn't be ideal since it was true he'd never heard of Jezebel's. He had, however, heard of what sort of thing went on around this part of town. It was secretly known for its abundance of prostitutes and clubs only the elite knew about. 

"We're here." Gerald glanced around the gloomy, dimly lit street briefly before gently pushing opening the thick, metal door to the building. "Usually I wouldn't take anyone through the back entrance, but I can make an exception." He smirked at Eric, amused by his own innuendo, and bit his lip before entering the building. Eric felt a blush creep up his neck, his heart rate slowly increasing as he followed Gerald inside, closing the door behind him. 

"Don't look so frightened, no ones going to hurt you. Not unless you ask them to." Gerald chuckled, grabbing Eric's hand and leading him through the crowd. The room wasn't packed, but it was certainly popular. It was mostly populated with young men, some watching the women in skimpy, scandalous outfits dance on the various uplifted stages, some sat at the bar chatting and laugh with a pint in their hands. 

Gerald took Eric to the bar and ordered himself a pint. "What you having?" He asked. 

"I'm fine thanks..." 

Gerald raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? You look like you could do with one."

How could he already have pin pointed his weakness? "All right fine, I'll have a pint."

The boys sat in silence on the barstools as they drank, Gerald watching Eric closely as his eyes drifted around the room, drinking in the atmosphere, confused and uncomfortable. Eric broke the silence, "why did you take me here?"

"Oh come on. You're a man now, and since you're steadily climbing the ranks with my marriage to your sister, you should be in on our little secrets." Gerald took another sip of his beer, eyes still locked into Eric. 

"You've been here before then I can assume," Eric replied, his own gaze situated on one of the dancers on the stage. 

Gerald smirked, "Naturally," he leaned in closer, "It's a well known fact among us that these sorts of places exist. I'm guessing I can assume this is your first time at Jezebel's."

Eric fiddled with his shirt, unable to look the other man in the eyes. He couldn't decide what was more embarrassing, the fact that he had been taken to a strip club and was being mocked or that it was his soon to be brother in law he was in this place with. He could tell Sheila about this, but he wasn't going to; he knew Gerald would probably crucify him. 

They could've spent minutes or hours in that place, Eric had lost track of time after a while. Gerald coaxed him to stop being to uptight and to just relax and enjoy himself while he had the chance. After more than a few more pints, Eric was sufficiently internally stocked up on alcohol. Not much convincing was needed from Gerald to make him stop throwing money at the dancers and instead get up on the stage himself, shoving wads of cash in their underwear. 

It wasn't long before security had to be called to remove him from the premises. Who's bright idea was it to not let men assault the women on the stage? A large beefy Scouse security guard grabbed Eric's forearm and yanked him off the stage, "Come off it pal don't be a knobhead." Eric tumbled down as the security man gripped his shoulders and forcefully dragged him to the exit, all the while Gerald stood laughing at his misfortune before following them out the door.

"What a load of boswollocks!" Eric complained, flailing his arms around dramatically with one hand firmly gripped around his bottle of booze.

Gerald laughed to himself then tightly wrapped his arm around Eric, "Come on, let's get you home."

The boys walked in silence back to the Birling house, Eric stumbling off the pavement every so often. When they reached the house, Gerald stopped and stepped him front of Eric. "Shit, my dads gonna kill me if I wander in there drunker than... than... a very drunk person." 

Gerald lifted a hand to Eric's cheek, wiping away some of the alcohol from his lips with his thumb. "No one has to know about our little excursion." The towering figure leaned in closer to Eric's face, lips barely brushing against his. Eric gazed into Gerald's chestnut brown eyes, unable to break away. He felt Gerald's hot breath against his mouth before he pressing his lips into Gerald's. 

Neither one of them could break away from the heat of the moment kiss, engulfing each others mouths and tongues. Gerald swept his tongue across Eric's lower lip, politely asking for entry. Eric complied, opening his mouth for Gerald's tongue, savouring the taste of the alcohol in his breath. He gripped Eric's hips, pulling his body in closer as their lips danced in unison. 

Gerald slowed down the kiss before breaking away, hands still on Eric's hips. Eric stood stock still, breathing heavily in attempts to catch his breath. Sheila is going to flip when she finds out about this.


	3. Mark zucc gimme the succ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets NSFW you don’t have to wait any longer

Eric pulled out one of the mahogany dining chairs at the table and sat down with the rest of the family. The whole family was here, all but one... 

"Where's Gerald?" Sheila asked no one in particular. 

Eric diverted his eyes to the plate of food served by Edna. He himself didn't know where Gerald had got to so it's not like he had anything to hide. 

"Eric? Where's Gerald?" Sheila questioned, "You two went out together earlier and I saw him come back with you, where did he go?"

Eric looked over at Sheila, avoiding looking into her eyes at all costs, "I don't know." 

At this point, Sheila was starting to get fed up so she got up and went to go look for him. The rest of the family sat in silence until she got back and proclaimed, "I can't find him anywhere!" 

"We'll just have to start without him sweetheart, I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later." Mr Birling said impatiently, already digging into the food. Greedy git.

Sheila slumped in her chair and pouted like a 5 year old. Eric rolled his eyes at her typical childish demeanour and started eating the food in front of him. Not too long after, he felt a hand squeezing his inner thigh gently. Choking on his sausage slightly, he glanced around the room at everyone else then looked under the table to see Gerald's brown eyes staring back at him with a finger on his lips in a shushing gesture. 

Eric's eyes widened in disbelief as his grip tensed in his knife and fork. Pressing his thighs together, he tried to ignore the figure looming under the table and continued eating. It wasn't long before he felt another grip to his thigh, snaking it's way up to his manhood. He shot a look at Gerald and made an attempt to push him away. Despite his measly efforts to get him to stop, he couldn't deny that he was secretly excited. 

Gerald moved closer to kiss his clothed thigh, pushing his nose into his groin while his fingertips stroked the other thigh tenderly. Eric bit his lip and placed his hand on the back of Gerald's head, lacing his fingers in his hair and coaxing him to continue. Gerald unzipped Eric's tight trousers as silently as he could, pawing at the tent in his boxers. He pulled on his underwear, Eric lifting his hips up slightly so he could slide them down to his knees. 

Gerald gazed at the member in front of him, taking in luxurious length before peppering kisses from the base up to the head. Eric's eyes fluttered shut as he tried to control his breathing. He was no virgin, but it was his first time getting this sort of service from someone. Gerald took the pink head leaking with precum into his mouth and sucked gently, swirling his tongue over the sensitive slit while his hand stroked the shaft at an agonisingly slow pace. Eric bit his lip in response, his cock twitching and feeling himself harden in Gerald's mouth as he took him in deeper down his throat, causing him to release an inescapable gasp. 

"What's the matter with you boy?" Mr Birling interrogated. 

"N-nothing, I'm fine." Eric stammered, frantically pulling his hand away from Gerald's hair and placing it awkwardly on the table.

"You've gone all red! Maybe you're ill." Mrs Birling interjected. 

Eric did his best to ignore their stares and focus on not drawing any more attention to himself. He could feel Gerald's smirk against his throbbing cock, teasing him with long licks up the underside of his shaft as he massaged his balls with the other hand. Eric clenched his fist, turning his knuckles ivory white. His breath hitched as he felt Gerald take every inch of him down the length of his tight, moist throat, nose nestled in the neat strip of wiry hair dawning his public bone before dragging his lips back up the length of Eric's cock. 

Eric was starting to lose control of himself. There was nothing he wanted to do more than to thread his fingers in Gerald's hair while fucking his mouth senseless. No woman could ever make him feel the intoxication and rapture the way Gerald does; not Eva, not anyone. 

Everyone at the table had finished eating at last, their gazes landing on Eric every so often, wondering why his face was so flushed and why he kept fidgeting in his seat. "Eric dear, are you coming into the drawing room with us?" 

"Yeah.. just..just give me a minute." 

The family exchanged looks with each other then opted to leave him alone in the dining room and let him come to them in his own time. 

As soon as the door slammed shut, Eric threw his head back onto the backrest of the chair and released a low, pent up groan. Gerald looked up at him from between his legs and smirked. "Enjoyed that, didn't you? Dirty boy." 

He clambered out from underneath the table, pulling Eric up out of his seat and in for a passionate, tongue fuelled kiss. Breaking away, Gerald grabbed Eric's hips and flipped him over, bending him over the dining table with a thud, causing Eric to yelp. "You didn't answer my question." 

"Yes.. yes I enjoyed it." Eric said hoarsely while Gerald grabbed a fist full of his round, pale ass. 

Gerald chuckled darkly, "tell me how much you want it." he said imperatively, stroking Eric's length. Eric's heart hammered against his ribcage so loudly he didn't even notice the sound of Gerald unzipping his pants and pulling them down. He pressed his cock against Eric's needy hole teasingly that was practically begging to be entered. 

"I want it so bad, please fuck me hard I need you inside me right now!" Eric exclaimed, pushing his hips against Gerald's cock. Gerald sensed the desperation that radiated from the man beneath him. Who was he to keep him waiting?

"Very well, if you insist." With one fell swoop and no preparation, Gerald thrust his hips and buried himself deep inside Eric, clinging to his parted ass cheeks and releasing an animalistic grunt. Eric grasped the table cloth and inhaled a sharp breath as he felt himself being impaled, squeezing his eyes shut at the unfamiliar sensation. 

Gerald waited for him to adjust before rocking his hips back and fourth at a steady rhythm while Eric moaned softly each time Gerald's member penetrated his walls. Gerald smacked his ass, each one getting harder and harder, his lover yelping both in pain and delight. He leaned forward and laid sloppy, wet kisses on the nape of Eric's neck, "mmm fuck.. you take me so well..."

"G-Gerald..." Eric whimpered submissively, "harder..please.." 

The dominant man grabbed his hair, pulling Eric's head back, "beg for it." 

Eric bit back a moan as Gerald continued assaulting his ass, "please daddy! I want, no, I need you! I need you to fuck me so hard you make me see stars and the only thing I can think about is you." 

Hearing the submissive man beg for him and only him tipped Gerald over the edge. Grabbing a fistful of his ass with one hand still in his hair, he pounded inside Eric with all the strength he had left, breathing now erratic and irregular, his hips thrusting sloppily. That once steady rhythm ceased as both men began to become undone. 

Eric's eyes rolled into the back of his head, hips frantically grinding against the dominant man as he hit that sweet spot that evoked nothing but bliss and euphoria. He panted uncontrollably, feeling the coil in his abdomen tighten as he reached close to the edge. 

"Gerald.. I-I'm going to- FUCK!" Eric cried out in ecstasy. All of that tension concentrated in his groin and abdomen suddenly released in one wave of energy and elation. Legs shaking, Eric's face contorted into an expression of pure pleasure as he came all over the dining table. 

Feeling his walls clamp down around him, Gerald gave one last thrust of his hips before cumming deep inside Eric, expelling a low groan with one hand on the table to support himself and to stop him falling over from shear delight. 

————————————————————————

Everything after that was a blur. It took Eric ages to recover from his high, and even then he could still feel Gerald inside of him days after it'd happened. 

Eva ain't got shit in Gerald's big dick energy.


	4. Bonus ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a congratulations on getting through this shit show, you’ve earned yourself a bonus meme- I mean chapter

Silence. Nothing but silence. 

Eric missed mornings like this. Ones where he didn't have to worry about what insults his father would throw at him that day, how many times his mother would ignore him, how many eye rolls he'd receive from his sister. 

A sliver of sunlight shone through a gap in the curtains, the day announcing itself loud and proud for everyone to bear witness. Eric felt an arm wrap around his waist protectively, quiet breathing sounds whispering in his ear. He smiled at the thought of the man spooning him from behind, bringing his hand up to his lips to kiss it tenderly. 

Gerald shifted in his sleep, eyes fluttering open as the contact woke him from his slumber. "Morning lover" he mumbled sleepily, placing a gentle kiss on Eric's neck and stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. He scooted closer, pressing his whole body into Eric's back, wishing they could stay like this forever. 

Suddenly, sharp footsteps made their way up the oak staircase outside the room then busted the door down. 

"RiSe AnD sHiNe!" sang Kylie Jenner, her own voice confused by what pitch she was trying to go for. 

The men who were once cuddled up in bed together shot up as Kylie removed her wig and mask in one swoop to reveal...

MRS BIRLING?!?!

"Busted, shitheads."


End file.
